1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting data, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting document data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus for transmitting document data, such as facsimile apparatus, have already been widely used. Further, there has been used a telephone set which selects the most economical communication path to make a call from among a plurality of communication paths of different carriers contracted with the user. If a call is not established over the communication path, a call is originated again over another communication path. Once a connection between the calling and called parties is established, communication is carried out over the communication path. In short, communication is effected over the selected communication path until either party terminates the call.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei-4-351127 discloses a technique, wherein when communication in cordless mode is feasible, this communication is selected. In contrast, if communication in cordless mode is not possible, the communication mode is switched to portable cellular phone mode.
In a case where an apparatus for transmitting document data is connected to a plurality of communication paths which are prioritized according to certain properties, it is desirable to select a communication path assigned the highest possible priority to send document data. For examples, if the apparatus is connected to a plurality of communication paths having different transmission rates, it is desirable for the apparatus to select a communication path of the highest transmission rate. In this regard, it is said that use of a communication path assigned the highest possible priority is desirable for even one communication.